


Kenta Scores

by xxjoiexx



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjoiexx/pseuds/xxjoiexx
Summary: In which Kenta scores one





	Kenta Scores

It was his third time seeing the same customer this week. Oh, the cafe he worked at saw regular customers alright and he was thankful for that because they were nicer and replied when he asked how their day was. First timers who were unused to the friendliness of  _The Cat’s Meow_  usually stared blankly or balked and stuttered an answer which would make them embarrassed, and in turn make  _him_ embarrassed. But this customer was different. 

He was oh so smooth (and maybe a little greasy in his replies) Kenta had to admit this was a first. Their first conversation had went something like this:

‘Good morning, sir! What can I get for you today?’

‘A cappuccino and your number to go, please.’

He had blinked and blushed furiously, then proceeded to make the drink with shaking hands while his colleague sniggered at him and collected the payment. Of course he hadn’t given away his number. He was a professional barista for goodness sake, and professionals didn’t just give out numbers to whomever who asked for it. Also, he was at work. And not interested. And Hyunbin and Yongguk needed to stop giggling at him from behind their hands.

‘Go clean out the fridge’, he growled at the both of them. Being the eldest employee at the shop, he had been given the liberty to do whatever he wanted with the junior employees.

‘We already cleaned it out yesterday!’, Hyunbin whined.

He almost softened. But no!

‘Well, do it again’, he said before his heart could change his mind. ‘Anyway, someone spilled strawberry syrup in there this morning, and it should be cleaned up before it sticks there forever.’

‘Come on’, Yongguk urged and the both of them went off.

This time when the customer gave his usual smooth reply, he hadn’t even batted an eyelid. 

‘Why do you want my number anyway?’, he dared to ask as he wrapped a serviette around the base of the paper cup and tucked it neatly around the rim. ‘You don’t even know my name.’

‘W-Wha…’ The handsome customer flushed. ‘Yes I do.’ He nodded at Kenta’s name tag. ‘It’s Ricky.’

He pursed his lips.

‘Actually, my name is Kenta. We go by fake names here.’

‘What?! Is that a concept or something?!’ His brows shot up.

‘The owner has…interesting ideas.’

‘Huh. My name is Donghan.’

‘I know. I’ve been taking your orders. And making your coffee.’

‘Erm. You make nice coffee’, he lamely muttered.

‘Thank you.’ Kenta looked down at the cup he held before abruptly handing it over. ‘Here you go. You wanted my number, right?’

‘W-Wha…’ 

‘It’s in there.’

Donghan’s face got redder than ever, and he had to admit, it was quite cute. He muttered a thanks and turned to leave as his fingers fiddled with the serviette.

‘Text me anytime, Donghan-ssi!’, he called out after him, feeling a little daring.

‘I-I will!’, he returned unabashedly, holding up the cup.

Kenta leaned back on the counter with a smirk. Score one for him.


End file.
